New
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: She knew the truth about Itachi since the start, what did Sasuke feel about this? *Do not read if you did not read the truth about Itachi.* SasuIno.


**New Life**

**Summary:** She knew it from the start what was the truth about Itachi, what did Sasuke feel about this? Do not read if you did not read the truth about Itachi.

**Warning:** Spoilers. Do not read if you have not read the truth about Itachi.

**Declaimer:** I am not Masashi Kishimoto, happy now?

--

In front of me is the emotionless and impassive Sasuke-kun, after all these years he finally went back.

I am a liar if I would say I didn't miss him, I did.

Before, I would do nothing but to lie to everyone and to myself that I was okay when Sasuke-kun left the village more than three years ago.

I wasn't that hurt when he left because I knew the truth.

But he's here now, before my very eyes.

He's here now, to be interrogated.

"So," I started. "How was life?"

"…I'm not here to chitchat with you," he stated coldly.

"I do know that," I smiled at him. "But I asked you a question, didn't I?"

"…Same," was his reply… he doesn't seem so different.

"What made you go back?" I inquired with small voice.

"…Itachi's dead and someone told me the _truth_," I just nodded with his statement.

"So you found out about the truth about Itachi," I half-smiled.

He focused his full attention to me, I know he was shocked.

"What do you know, Yamanaka?" he asked me halfheartedly.

"Everything, Sasuke-kun._ Everything_," I admitted as I focused my gaze on everything but him.

"Did you know all along… and you did not tell me?" he said with mad tone.

"I couldn't; it was a request from Itachi. He told me not to tell anyone especially to you," I uttered in low voice, I can't stand this, I can see clearly the pain at Sasuke's eyes.

"How… did you know?" he asked me.

"We used to be friends back in the academy days, remember?" I said. "We used to be so close, I used to go to your house a lot and train with you and your brother, but then… one day, maybe a week from the Uchiha Massacre I wanted to go to see you in the training ground because I assumed that you were there since I wanted to tell you that my father taught me a technique , but there were no you, I just saw Itachi meditating there… and he couldn't concentrate that much, therefore, I knew that he had a problem… he felt my chakra and he opened his eyes. When I asked him what was wrong, he just said it was nothing, I tried the new technique that I learned to my father and I tried to read what was in his mind, I saw bloods, dead people, Danzo, the Sandaime, some other elders and a crying kid… who was you. I was so afraid that time that's why I went to the Hokage and asked him about it… and the Sandaime told me the whole truth. And when Itachi found out that I knew the whole truth… he had a request not to tell anyone…" I explained as a tear from my left eye fell.

"….," he didn't say anything but he closed his right fist really tight.

"I am sorry," I bowed my head in front of him.

"Itachi said… he did that because… because… he loved you and the village," I told him as I looked at his eyes.

"You were right next to me when I was crying because Itachi killed them… and you knew the truth?!" his voice was strong… and terrifying.

"I had no choice, he did that because he knows it's for you… he had to betray you to protect you, he never thought of himself… he was a very good man, Sasuke-kun," I clarified, kind of angrily.

I didn't get any reply again but he knows I am saying the truth.

"Didn't you notice that I didn't care_ that_ much when you left to go to Orochimaru? Cause I know it's for your own good… and I knew you're gonna go back here… remember when he beat the crap out of you before, so you would seek for power… therefore you could protect yourself and you'd be strong," I said.

His eyes are focused in the floor. I can see the sadness and emptiness.

"The last time I saw him was few months ago… he went here to talk to Danzo and after that, we had a little chitchat and he told me that he's going to fight you and he said that will be the last time he's gonna talk to me because he told me it's 'the end'. I didn't really understand," I uttered as I looked at his deep eyes once more.

"…Is that it?" he asked.

"Oh, and he told me that once you go back, I ought to take care of you… and he said that it's too bad that he's not gonna see you restoring the Uchiha clan," I alleged with genuine smile in my lips.

He stood up and went towards me. Now, this is making me so freaking nervous… he's not gonna kill me, is he?

He pulled me to a_ caring_ embrace as he buried his face in my shoulder… I was shocked, why it was all of the sudden.

Nevertheless, in the end, I hugged him back.

"Sasuke, start a new and magnificent life here in Konoha," I whispered to him.

"…Start_ with_ me," he replied.

I have no idea what is that supposed to mean, though, I will help him to have a better life here in Konoha.

**A/N:** Criticisms? Reviews? Those are love. :D


End file.
